


Shouldn't You Buy Me Dinner First?

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big brothers protecting little brothers, Big brothers supporting little brothers, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Object Insertion, Panic Attacks, Podfic Welcome, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rex to the rescue, Vibrators, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: "Get it out. Please sir, get it out!" Tup gasps desperately. "My ass. Please, it hurts!"READ THE TAGS AND WARNING!!
Relationships: Anakin and his troops, CT-5385 | Tup & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Shouldn't You Buy Me Dinner First?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #6: Please… - Get it Out
> 
>  **WARNING:** A character is found strapped down with an object in his ass against his will, and the story details his rescue and the aftermath. If this is a trigger for you, please don’t read!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful CmonCmon and Lalabob11 for beta-ing!

Rex races down yet another hallway, cursing under his breath. _Where is the Sith-damned room?_ The Harimazan palace is a maze, all long hallways and identical decorations. His eyes scan the door plates frantically.

Examination 4-11-2, Examination 4-11-4, Examination 4-11-7… there!

Rex wrenches open the door to Examination 4-11-8, storming in with one pistol drawn. Both of the room’s occupants startle at his entrance. The Harimazan doctor standing at the terminal shouts in indignation.

“You’re not allowed in here! I'm going to need you to-"

“Shut up!" Rex barks, cutting him off. 

"Now see here!" The doctor begins, tone affronted. He moves towards Rex, as if intending to force him out. But Rex has no time for the blustering being. He grabs him by the arm and practically throws him out of the room. When the doctor opens his mouth to protest, Rex threatens him with his pistol.

"Leave! Or you'll get a taste of this!" 

The frightened Harimazan stammers his understanding and scrambles away, quickly disappearing down the corridor.

Rex shuts the door, turning back to the room. He sucks in a shocked breath at the horrific sight there.

Tup is tied to a bench, face down and naked. There is a collection bottle attached to the end of his cock; it's filled with semen. Tup is shaking and moaning through his gag, face a mess of tears, drool, and snot. 

Concern warring with anger, Rex hurries over to him, gently removing the gag.

"Get it out. Please sir, get it out!" Tup gasps desperately. "My ass. Please, it hurts!" Tup chokes, whole body jerking. He whines, more tears falling.

Rex moves down the bench to Tup’s ass, where he can now hear a steady rumble. A thin handle extends from Tup’s hole. Afraid of hurting him and unsure of what he’ll find, Rex pulls gently. He freezes when Tup cries out, uncertain if he’s made it worse. 

“Don’t stop! Please!” Tup gasps. 

Rex pulls again, resolutely ignoring Tup’s breathy moans. A long vibrating wand pops out of Tup’s ass, and Tup immediately relaxes, practically melting into the bench.

"Thank the stars.” Tup’s groan snaps Rex out of his horrified reverie. He tosses the vile thing aside, squatting to remove the collection bottle. The cuffs are easy to open, and Rex helps Tup sit up.

"Did they hurt you?" Rex asks, running soft hands over the bruises on Tup’s wrists. “Besides the obvious?”

"My head. They hit me from behind, knocked me out." 

Rex tilts Tup’s head down, carefully searching for a bump. Tup hisses as his fingers connect with a sizable knot just over and behind his right ear.

“Is your vision blurry? Ringing in your ears?”

“No, sir. There’s just a throbbing pain right where they hit me.”

Rex sighs, relieved. "Come on. Let's get back to the General so we can leave." 

He casts around for something Tup can cover up with, and spies his blacks and armor in a pile in the corner. He helps Tup get dressed, steadying the younger trooper when his legs wobble.

“You sure you’re alright?” Rex eyes him with concern.

“I’m fine, sir.” Then, quieter. “I just want to get out of here.”

Rex nods in acquiescence, sending a comm to General Skywalker before leading Tup out of the room. They make their way back to the ceremonial hall, Tup limping alongside the Captain. He curls a shaking hand into Rex’s belt as they walk; Rex carefully pretends not to notice.

The dark atmosphere in the ceremonial Hall lightens minutely when General Skywalker, Fives, and Hardcase catch sight of Tup. The General nods at Rex, then turns a thunderous scowl on the Harimazan nobles. 

"We're done here." 

Tup flinches at the General’s icy tone, crowding closer to Rex. The nobles are no better, squeaking in distress. Without waiting for a response, General Skywalker sweeps out of the hall, the four troopers following him. The journey to the landing platform is silent, General Skywalker's protective fury deterring anyone from stopping them.

The LAAT/i waiting for them is a welcome sight. Rex doesn’t need the Force to sense Tup’s relief. It’s obvious in the way his shoulders drop, tense muscles unclenching. 

The flight up to the _Resolute_ is mercifully short. Exiting the ship, General Skywalker turns to Rex and Tup. 

"Rex, take Tup to the medbay to get checked over. I'll report to the Council, tell them why we're aborting the mission. And why no one should come back here." The last is muttered under his breath and clearly not meant to be heard by the troopers.

"Yes sir. You two, dismissed.” He turns away from Fives and Hardcase and smiles softly at Tup. “Come on. Let's go see Kix." Rex gently guides him towards the medbay. He has to bite down hard on his lip to stem the rush of anger when he catches Tup’s worsening limp out of the corner of his eye. Instead, he sends a discreet comm to Kix, asking him to set up a private room.

Kix meets them at the medbay entrance, frown deepening at Tup’s silence and clinginess. He ushers them into the prepared room. Rex goes to leave as Tup strips his armor, intending to give his vod some privacy but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Please don't go sir." The fear is still in Tup’s eyes, in the hunch of his shoulders. 

"Okay. I'll stay as long as you want me, vod’ika." 

Tup’s shoulders relax at the declaration. He finishes undressing, putting on the medical gown and settling on the bed.

"Can you tell me what hurts, Tup?" Kix asks gently, scanner in hand. He's clearly picked up on the sensitive nature of Tup’s injuries.

"A lump on my head from where I got knocked out. Bruises on my wrists and ankles. And my... my..." Tup’s breathing speeds up. He chokes on nothing, turning panicked eyes to Rex.

Rex gathers him into his lap and hugs him tightly, guiding Tup’s head to his neck.

"I've got you, Tup’ika. You're safe," Rex soothes, grounding Tup with a hand in his hair. Kix moves behind Tup, cocooning him in their love. Tup shakes apart between them, almost-sobs wracking his frame. 

They stay there until Tup’s breathing evens out. Kix steps back, giving him space to collect himself. 

In a low voice, Rex explains how he had found the younger, the torment he was subjected to. Barely restrained fury laces every word, stoking a matching outrage in Kix.

"I have long hair." Tup says quietly. 

"What?"

Tup shrinks in Rex’s lap. 

"One of the nobles kept going on about my hair. And the doctor was mumbling about good genes and strong offspring." 

A thought clicks in Rex’s mind. 

"That's why they had us take our helmets off when we arrived! To judge our strength or some osik." Rex shakes his head, arms tightening around Tup. “ _Haar’chak_. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, vod’ika.” 

Tup snuggles into Rex’s hold, protective fury washing over him. But he still needs to get checked out, so he reluctantly climbs off Rex’s lap and onto the bed. 

Kix gently maneuvers him into position, taking care to only touch Tup as necessary. He hesitates, fingers hovering over the medical gown ties.

"It's okay, Kix. Just get it over with." Tup tenses at the first touch of the medic’s fingers. Pressure on his hands pulls his attention to Rex. The Captain laces their fingers together, squeezing tight. Tup smiles in gratitude. The grip helps him tune out Kix’s probing. 

"Well, good news is nothing's torn. But it's going to be painful to sit and use the bathroom for a couple days. Let me know if it persists longer or the pain changes, okay?" Tup nods at Kix’s words, relieved beyond measure.

"It doesn't look like you have a concussion," Kix continues, "but I'd like you to stay overnight just in case. Let me put bacta on your bruises, and then I'll leave you alone."

Kix matches actions to words, efficiently applying the bacta. Once finished, he ruffles Tup’s hair, smiling gently. He nods to Rex and leaves.

Silence reigns in the wake of Kix’s departure. It's broken by Tup’s quiet question. 

"Will you stay for a bit, sir? I... I don't want to be alone right now.”

"Of course, Tup." Rex’s heart breaks at Tup’s hesitant tone. He quickly removes his armor. He nudges Tup over and climbs onto the medical bed. As soon as he’s settled, Tup cuddles into his side, soaking up his warmth and love. 

"Rest, Tup. I'll protect you. I won't let anything else happen to you. 

I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
